You're The Light and I am The Shadow
by Antares Kuga
Summary: Karena, para Gemini adik itu selalu mempunyai cerita tersendiri tentang sang cahaya.
1. Chapter 1

Defteros memandang langit yang nyaris senada dengan warna darah. Dia menunggu, menunggu sang kakak pulang ke rumah. Rumah mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><em>Saint seiya © Masami Kurumada<em>

_Saint seiya the lost canvas © Teshirogi Shiori_

_You're the Light and I am the Shadow © ScorpioNoKuga_

_Saudara Kembar © Antares Estha_

_Special fanfiction for __**Aoihoshifiqih**__ and __**Antares Estha.**_

* * *

><p>Rumah adalah segalanya bagi Defteros dan Aspros. Mereka berbagi, hanya berdua, sebagai saudara kembar yang lahir di bawah perlindungan bintang <em>Gemini, <em>yang katanya, anak kembar dari _rasi bintang _itu membawa sial.

Namun, tak memperdulikan orang lain, Aspros selalu berkata, "_Kita adalah satu, kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau."_. sungguh, Defteros bersyukur bisa punya kakak seperti Aspros.

_Dirimu selalu di sanjung_

_Dirimu selalu di banggakan_

_Dirimu begitu special_

_Aku hanya melihatmu dari jauh_

Sejak kecil, Defteros membenci takdir yang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa membawa _malapetaka. _Hei, dia tak ingin merebut posisi Aspros sebagai kakak. Namun, tetap saja dia membenci takdir di mana dialah orang paling tak beruntung di dunia ini.

Tak apa, dia punya Aspros. Dia punya kakaknya yang paling dia sayang. Tak peduli para _saints, _bahkan para dewa membencinya, dia hanya butuh kakak kembarnya.

Egois? Memang. Dia sangatlah egois, egois pada dirinya.

_Hanya kau yang melihatku _

_Hanya kau yang menyayangiku_

_Hanya kau yang percaya padaku_

_Meskipun bagi yang lain, aku tak pernah ada_

Keberadaan Defteros seperti bayangan. Dia bayangan yang menikuti kakaknya –aspros – kemanapun sang kembaran pergi. Banyak orang yang mengatakan, seharusnya dia takada di dunia ini, mereka s'lalu tak melihatnya.

Sekali lagi, hanya _Gemini _Asproslah yang melihatnya, yang menyayanginya dan menenangkannya kala para _calon saints _itu menghajarnya hingga terluka.

"_Kau bukan bayanganku, Defteros. Kau adalah adikku yang kusayang."_ Kata itu tergiang di telinga Defteros, dia selalu percaya, bahwa Aspros bersamanya . walau di tempat yang jauh sekalipun.

_Aku hanya "yang kedua", kata mereka_

_Aku hanya "bayangan", kata mereka_

_Kau tak pernah peduli_

_Kau tak pernah menganggapku bayangamu_

Defteros berkali-kali berpikir, apa seharusnya dia takada di dunia ini? Serasa takdir tidak adil sama sekali. Benarkah, anak kembar yang lahir dari rasi bintang kembar –Astor dan Pollux – membawa malapetaka? Lalu, kenapa hanya dia yang di abaikan..

Mereka semua, orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia hanya_ bayangan _dan _yang kedua_. Sungguh, dia tak mau menggambil status _kakak _milik Aspros, tapi… dia juga tak ingin dicela seperti itu.

Hanya karena dia adalah _adik._ Hanya karena dia lahir setelah Aspros, padahal, waktu mereka lahir hanya berbeda selang beberapa menit.

"_Tidak usah mendengarkan mereka, Defteros. Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Karena kau –Defteros – bukanlah banyanganku."_

Aspros, sungguh, dia sangat –bahkan terlalu – _optimis _dalam hal itu. Dalam hati, Defteros berjanji, dia akan tetap menyayangi kakak kembarnya.

_Di matamu kita berbeeda_

_Kita punya jati diri masing-masing_

_Tapi tetap tak bisa hidup sendiri_

_Karena kita terlahir untuk terus bersama_

Bagi Aspros, kehidupannya dengan Defteros berbeda di matanya, tapi, dia tak mungkin meninggalkan adik kembarnya. Hei, jati diri mereka juga berbeda.

Aspros yang di sanjung, Aspros yang di banggakan, Aspros yang bagakaikan cahaya, Aspros yang selalu dianggap. Berbeda degan Defteros yang dianggap bayangan, tak dianggap, selalu di bilang sebagai pembawa _bencana, malapetaka_.

Baiklah, lagipula, Defteros menerimannya. Toh, mereka tetap tak bisa hidup sendiri, mereka saling membutuhkan. Karena_ Aspros adalah Defteros dan Defteros adalah Aspros._

Karena mereka terlahir untuk terus bersama, walau waktu memisahkan, walau mereka berreinkarnasi lagi, Defteros yakin, mereka akan terus bersama. Untuk selamanya.

Karena, mereka satu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I am done, bro! This fanfiction is for my best friends or my team, <strong>__**Aoihoshifiqih **__**and **__**Antares Estha.**_

**Well, asli, saya bingung banget saya ngapain. Sunguh, saya nulis ini dengan otak yang nge**_**-blank**_**.**_** Thanks **_**banget buat Estha yang udah bikin puisi khusus untuk iblis terganteng(?) dari abad 18. Eh, eh, kayaknya saya hitaus lama, ya? iya, ini mau hiatus lagi, loh (nggaknanya). OK, see you soon, Minna-sama!  
><strong>

**[16-09-14]**

**ScorpioNoKuga**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear _Saga, kakak-ku tersayang nan menyebalkan.

(Bagus, sekarang Kanon nggak ngerti dia ngapain nulis puisi kayak gini.)

* * *

><p><em>Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada<em>

_Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi_

_You're the Light and I am The Shadow © ScorpioNoKuga_

_Saudara Kembar © Antares Estha_

_Warning : In this chapter maybe have Humor!, OOC, typo(s), GaJe, etc._

_Special fanfiction for __**Antares Estha **__and __**Aoihoshifiqih.**_

* * *

><p>Mau dibilang pemikiran Kanon itu menyalahkan UUD 1945, kek, Kanon juga nggak bakal mau tau dan nggak peduli sama tanggapan orang soal pemikirannya –yang artinya, dia juga nggak peduli sama Saga.<p>

Toh, itu pemikirannya. Coba dipikir, _iblis _mana yang menghasut lelaki berbintang _Gemini_ itu?

Intinya, ada iblis yang menghasutnya.

(Dan sungguh, izinkan dia bunuh diri.)

_Aku sangat, sangat, saaaaaangaaaat membencimu_

_Kau menggurungku dan melupakanku_

_Hingga membuatku beralih pihak_

_Pada si _pedo _Poseidon_

Bisa dimengerti? Nggak. Kanon nggak pernah –dan nggak mau –mengerti kenapa dia pernah sayang ke kakaknya.

Padahal, kakaknyalah yang menggurungnya di tempat yang jauh dan melupakkannya.

_Melupakannya._

Jahat, 'kan? Di saat satu-satunya keluargamu melupakkanmu, dan kau sendiri dikurung hingga mau mati. Mungkin, dari kejadian tersebut Kanon membenci Saga.

Tapi, apa… memang benar dia membenci sang kakak? Apalagi sampai berpindah pihak dari Dewi-nya, Athena?

Hahaha! Menurut Kanon, itu semua salah Saga! Salah saudara kembarnya!

(Kanon sungguh nggak sudi jika, semua salahnya.)

_Tapi semua berubah saat si Phoenix datang_

_Dan saat Athena menyelamatkanku_

_Karena mereka, aku pun kembali_

_Menjadi Gemini Gold Saint menggantikanmu_

Dia adalah _Seadragon _Kanon, orang yang –mungkin –menggorbarkan perang antara _'mantan' _dewinya dengan Poseidon.

Sedikit aneh bilang dia ingat. Waktu itu dia melawan _Phoenix _Ikki –yang katanya paling kuat diatara para _bronze._

Sebegitu miripkan dia dengan Saga hingga sang _Phoenix _menganggapnya sang _Gemini _kakak? Seumur hidup –hingga dia masuk _Tartarus –_dia nggak sudi dibilang mirip Saga!

_Fine _jika mereka memiliki wajah yang sama. Mereka juga punya keperibadiaan yang sama.

Sama-sama ingin mengguasai dunia. Rupanya, ada iblis yang sama dalam jiwa dua _Gemini _tersebut.

Dan, makasih buat _mantan _Dewi-nya yang udah menyelamatkannya –tepatnya menyadarkannya –dari siksaan iblis nggak tau di untung. (iyalah nggak tau di untung, toh, iblis-nya keenakan tinggal ditubuhnya.)

Dan, karena dewinya, Kanon rela ditusuk-tusuk sama _scarlet needle_ sang _scorpio_. Hanya untuk dewi-nya juga, dia kembali, menjadi seorang _Gold Saint Gemini _menggantikan Saga. Menggantikan kakak-nya –yang bodoh, _by the way._

_Mungkin kau kakak terkejam sedunia_

_Yang bermuka dua dan suka naik darah_

_Sisi baikmu polosnya kelewatan_

_Dan sisi jahatmu minta di tabok, seriously_

Jujur aja, kalau Athena ngadain lomba kakak terbaik dan terkejam, sudah jelas bukan yang bakal menang siapa? Aiolos sebagai kakak terbaik dan Saga sebagai kakak terkejam. (Jika Athena melakukannya, Kanon akan memasukkan nama Saga sebagai kakak paling kejam di dunia.)

Ditambah lagi, Saga itu bermuka dua –secara hafiah ataupun bukan –tetap saja, sifat Saga itu entah lucu atau minta di tampar! Saga juga suka naik darah sedikit-sedikit, marah. Nah yang ini bikin Kanon _bete _setengah hidup (Setengah mati udah _mainstream.)_.

Sisi baik Saga mungkin bisa bikin_ Sagittarius _Aiolos, _Libra _Dohko, atau para _Gold Saint _–atau mungkin seluruh _Saints, Mariner,Specter, Tenshi, _dan yang lain –tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gimana enggak? Lah,ini, Saganya terlalu polos sebagai seorang _Gold Saint._

Dan, jika kau menganggap lucu sisi polosnya, kau harus melihat sisi jahatnya yang minta di lempar ke kawah Gunung Kanon –oh, _sorry, _nampar muka cantik Saga mungkin udah cukup kayaknya. Udah jahat, sok jahat, sok ngatur, lagi.

Seenak jidat tuh sisi jahat Saga ngebunuh _pope _kesayangan _Sanctuary, _Shion. Mungkin, kalau Mu –_Aries_ Mu –tahu yang awal masalahnya adalah Kanon, Kanon bersumpah, sang domba pasti udah memunuhnya.

Eh, _back to _Saga. Serius, kejadian Saga yang sok jahat udah membuat Kanon naik darah dan pengen nampar Saga. _Seriously._

"Ga, kali lain lo jadi jahatm izinin gua nampar wajah cantik lo,"

(Eh, serius, Kanon udah mau nampar Saga kalau nggak di tahan Aiolos.)

_Tapi apa kau tahu sesuatu?_

_Aku tak pernah menyesal terlahir sebagai adikmu_

_Karena aku sadar, jauh di lubuk hatiku_

_Aku masih sangat menyayangimu_

kanon pernah nanya ke dewinya sama _mantan _dewanya, apakah mereka bisa bikin suatu alat penggetesan rasa benci atau rasa sayang dan malah di jawab dengan….

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu," Jawab Pose –_sorry, _maksudnya Julian Solo. " kalau ku lihat, kau sangat sayang pada kakakmu."

"Aku setuju dengan kata Julian-_san,"_

(Izinkan Kanon bunuh diri di tempat, ya?)

Dan sekarang, di dalam kuil ketiga, kuil _Gemini, _dengan memegang sebuah pulpen, seorang _Gemini –seadragon _juga boleh dah –menaruh pulpennya di samping kertas dan menimbang-nimbang.

Mungkin, kata kedua dewanya –yang sangta dia _sayang _dan _cintai –_itu benar juga. Mungkin saja, Kanon nggak menyadarinya, bahwa, jauh –sangat jauh –didasar (atau lubuk) hatinya, dia _kayaknya _sangat menyayangi sang kakak.

Mungkin, Kanonnya aja yang terlalu _tsundere _untuk mengungkapkannya.

Mungkin.

Iya, Kanon yang terlalu buta hingga tak menyadari bahwa Saga menyayanginya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai pas juga tepat tanggal 14 Oktober. Jadi, Happy Monthversarry, Ore no team! Oh, spoiler Chapter 3 boleh juga~<br>**

**[14-10-14]**

**ScorpioNoKuga**

* * *

><p><em> "Cain, kau harus baca kalau bangun nanti!"<em>

_Dia nggak suka dilahirkan dalam satu tubuh. Err, ya, satu tubuh dengan kembarannya –rasanya, bagaikan alter ego._


	3. Chapter 3

"Cain, kau harus baca kalau bangun nanti!"

Suara runtukan dari seorang _saint Gemini _terdengar di seluruh bagian kuil ketiga itu.

* * *

><p><em>Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada<em>

_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi_

_You're The Light and I am The Shadow © ScorpioNoKuga_

_Saudara Kembar © Antares Estha_

_Warning :_

_Gaje, typo(s), OOC, etc._

_Special Fanfiction to my team, FEP, __**Aoihoshifiqih **__anda __**Antares Estha**__ –ah, by the way, happy birthday, Estha._

* * *

><p>Abel nggak suka tuh.<p>

Dia nggak suka dilahirkan dalam satu tubuh. Err, ya, _satu tubuh _dengan kembarannya –rasanya, bagaikan _alter ego._

Enggak bebas melakukan apapun dan di manapun hanya karena mereka harus membagi tubuh. Abel berharap, seandainya saja dia seperti para _Gemini _lain. Nggak perlu membagi tubuh dengan kembaran mereka.

Sumpah, demi apapun, Abel benci para dewa yang membuat dia dan Cain satu tubuh! Dia enggak terima!

(AAARRRG! Sungguh, Abel ingin teriak.)

_Kau dan aku terlahir bersama_

_Tapi kelahiran kita membuatku kesal_

_Para dewa membuat kita satu tubuh_

_Dan sumpah demi apapun aku tak terima itu_

Tahu sendiri, 'kan, kalau dia –abel –dengan Cain lahir di bawah bintang _Gemini _yang membawa sial? Iya, bintang terkutuk yang bikin dia bisa satu tubuh sama si_ baka Gemini _Cain itu! Kalau orang biasa sih udah senang sama hari atau tanggal kelahirannya, tapi bagi Abel, kelahirannya itu sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal! Sangat kesal.

Gimana nggak kesal, coba? Satu tubuh sama Cain, harus berbagi, dan yang lain-lain yang bikin kesal. Nggak terima! Udah serius dia enggak terima, tahu, nggak, sih, dasar para Dewa nyebelin!

(Sungguh, dia menganggap para dewa nyebelin.)

_Kau tahu kasus Saga dan Paradox yang bermuka dua, kan?_

_Juga kasus Defteros yang selalu menjadi bayangan?_

_Kita dapat gabungan keduanya_

_Jadi bayangan satu sama lain, itu menyesakkan!_

Abel itu _update _soal para _Gold Saint _dari berbagai abad. Mau dari abad-nya Defteros-Aspros, Paradox-Integra, ataupun Saga-Kanon. _Update, _'kan? Yaiyalah.

Nah, Abel masih kesel. _Why?_ Yang dia tahu, para _Gemini _lain pada lahir dengan tubuh masing-masing, nggak kayak _alter ego _Cain dan Abel gini.

Abel yakin, Cain pasti tahu soal Saga dan Paradox yang bermuka dua –istilahnya sih, berpribadiaan ganda. Atau, nggak usah jauh-jauh, deh, Defteros yang selalu menjadi bayangan _Gemini _Aspros. Pasti Cain tahu hal itu.

Dia dan Cain itu gabungan keduanya. Sama-sama bayangan. Gabungan ke duanya –cahaya dan kegelapan.

Menyesakkan.

Menyesakan karena mereka harus berbagi waktu itu memakai tubuh, menyesakkan karna mereka berdua sama-sama bayangan yang di abaikan –diasingkan.

(Ya, bayangkan saja jika kau menjadi _alter ego _kembaranmu.)

_Kau sangat baik, setia pada Athena, dan penyayang_

_Aku lumayan jahat, semauku sendiri, dan manipulative_

_Iya, aku sadar aku jahat dan aku tak peduli_

_Aku mau liat betapa gregetnya para dewa itu_

Kalian tahu, 'kan, bahwa biasanya salah satu _Gemini _pasti ada yang jahat, atau mungkin keduanya jahat –seperti kasus Kanon dan Saga –dan, ya, Abel dan Cain pun sama.

Cain yang setia pada dewinya, sabar, penyayang. Lah, Abel? Tidak, dia bukanlah orang yang penyayang. Dia jahat. Sama halnya dengan Kanon, namun berbeda.

Kanon menyadari kesalahannya, Kanon sayang terhadap Saga. Berbeda dengan Abel yang tidak tahu apakah dia sayang pada Cain atau tidak. Dia juga tidak tahu apa itu yang namanya kebaikan.

Abel tau dia jahat, Abel juga tahu dia seenaknya. Sebegitu inginnya dia melihat para dewa merasakan apa yang dia inginkan, melihat seberapa gregetnya para dewa.

_Aku tak tahu harus sayang atau benci padamu_

_Karena meskipun sifat kita berlawanan dalam tubuh ini_

_Kau tetap kakak yang terbaik_

_Well, meskipun ujung-ujungnya aku dilarang macam-macam…_

Abel tidak pernah tahu apakah dia menyanyangi sang kembaran atau tidak. Karena, sejak dulu yang ia tau rasa '_sayang_' akan berakhir ke rasa '_benci'._ Tapi bagi Abel, '_benci', _tetaplah '_benci' _. di matanya, tidak ada yang namanya sayang. Bahkan, Abel tidak mengerti kenapa Cain masih mempedulikannya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, sifat mereka juga sangatlah berlawanan. Hamper seperti dewa kematian Hades dengan dewi Athena. Mungkin ungkapan seperti itu cocok. Atau tidak, seperti langit dan bumi, air dan api, atau tidak bagai Daun dan serangga.

Jujur saja, Abel tidak ingin mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia menganggap Cain sebagai kakak yang terbaik di _Sanctuary. Tsundere? _Bukan, dia bukan termaksud tipe yang seperti itu.

Ya… walau dia ingin mengakui –tapi dia tidak ingin mengakui juga –Cain adalah sosok kakak terbaik. _Well, _walau akhirnya, Cain akan melarangnya melakukan apa yang di sukanya.

Abel menghela nafas pendek, dia langsung berbaring di kasur yang ada di bagian terdalam kuil _Gemini._

"Kira-kira, kapan kita tidak menyatu begini, ya, Cain!?" teriak Abel dengan sangat lantang. Mungkin, bisa saja terdengar hingga kuil _Virgo _Shijima. _But, _siapa yang peduli? Hidupnya, ya, hidupnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas, 'kan? Pas? Aduh, makin ngaco, pake banget! Ohya, happy birthday kakak wakil ketua aka Estha~. Ciee, umur berapa, nih? 17 kah? Hahaha! Bentar lagi ultah Scorpio Milo, loh. #pleaseudahtau<strong>

**Oke, kumaha, damang, kaka-kakak sekalian? Oh, buat Nitsu, aku nagih puisi Integra, ya. #heh**

** [04-11-14]**

** ScorpioNoKuga**


End file.
